Nem Tudo é um Mar de Rosas
by Haruno Sakura xD
Summary: Em uma Vila No Pais Gelo, um assasinato acontece, forçando uma recém orfã, a ir morar com os Tios no País de Fogo, Konoha...Tudo estav indo bem, um mar de rosas... Mas.. e o que poderia dar errado? SasukexSakuraxGaara ShikamaruxTentenxNeji [dentre outros]
1. A Flor nasce!

Declaro: u.u Naruto me pertence ...assim como Sasuke, Sai,Lee,Gaara,Itachi... u.u Neji e Shikamaru não por que ele é da minha prima Tenten-chan P ...

"_Eu amo o Sasuke" _pensamento

Eu: Fala

-Ações-

_**Passado**_

(Meus comentários)

Eu: agora vamos com a historinha -

Caroltenten tenten-chan: o.o tava demorando

Eu: u.u calada

Caroltenten tenten-chan: u.u será será?

Eu: ¬¬ vou começar antes que eu perca a paciência...

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

_**Os ventos sopravam naquela noite fria e triste, na vila Menou,no pais do Gelo.**_

_**Tudo estava silencioso, silencioso até de mais...Em uma mansão no centro da vila:**_

**_Sakura: Mamãe, Mamãe, não me deixe! -abraçada a mãe, que estava no chão sangrando-_**

**_Srª Haruno: Minha filinha -acaricia o rosto de Sakura- fuja o mais rápido pussivel!_**

**_Sakura: -chorando e ainda abraçada ao corpo da mãe- não mamãe, não saio sem você!_**

_**Srª Haruno: fuja minha Sakura – Desfalece ¹-**_

_**Sakura: MAMÃE! –aos prantos ²-**_

_**Ouve-se passos no corredor, Sakura assustada se esconde, e um homen com feições cansadas, entra no cômodo parecia embriagado**_

_**Sakura: PAPAI PARE COM ISSO! –sai de traz da porta-**_

_**Srº Haruno: ahm? –com uma faca na mão-**_

_**Sakura: Papai me escute –chorando ainda mais, abraça o pai- Por favor o senhor não é assim!**_

_**Srº Haruno: -quando ia esfaquiar Sakura, um homen, parecido com ele entra no cômodo com uma pistola e atira no haruno, que desfalece nos braços de sua filha-**_

_**Sakura: Tio! –abraça o homen-Eu estava com tanto medo!Ele matou a mamãe!**_

_**Srº Mitsutake: Acalme-se minha subrinha! –acaricia os cabelos rosados da criança- vamos, para minha casa, sua tia e sua prima a Tenten estam com saudades!**_

_**Sakura: -enxugando as lagrimas- sim tio! –força um sorriso-**_

_**1 Ano Depois**_

Srª Mitsutake: -entra no quarto- Vamos meninas!Tenten e Sakura Acordem!Ou vocês querem se atrazar para o 1° dia de aula na nova escola?

Tenten: A mãe!Poxa, só mais 5 minutinhos! -tapa a cabeça com o travesseiro

Srª Mitsutake: TENTEN LEVANTA AGORA! E ACORDE A SAKURA-CHAN!

Tenten: ¬¬ ta bom! –tira o lençol de Sakura- Acorda Baka-chan!

Sakura: não mamãe não quero mais ramen!

Tenten: SAKURA-CHAN LEVANTA! –puxando a menina da cama

Sakura: ok ok! Já estou indo! –se levantando

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx Na Escola Konoha xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Kurenai: Alunos, este ano teremos duas alunas novas, Mitsutake Tenten que veio transferida de Tarde para de Manhã...e Haruno Sakura que veio da vila Menou do Pais do gelo por favor as tratem bem!

Naruto: Tenten-chan!Sente aqui atrás !!!

Tenten: Sim Naruto-baka! –sentando-se ao lado de Naruto

Sakura: -sentando-se atrás de Naruto ao lado de Sasuke


	2. A flor se transforma seria odio?

Aviso antes de tudo: Esta fic é Universo Alternativo, por isso não me responsabilizo nas mudanças de atos dos personagens, obrigada e tenha um bom vôo D

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"_Sakura: -sentando-se atrás de Naruto ao lado de Sasuke"_

No Recreio

Naruto: Tenten-chan! Não vai me apresentar a essa Flor ao seu lado? –pisca para Sakura.

Tenten: Não!BAKA¹! –soca o Naruto

Naruto: ù.ú então eu falo com ela –se aproximando de Sakura- Oi Sakura-chan! Eu me chamo Naruto, amo Ramen, odeio sasuke... e te achei uma gracinha!

Sakura: -corada- Bem, o.o obrigada

Naruto: só falo a verdade...

Sasuke: vamos teme, antes que a fila da cantina esteja enorme! –sai arrastando o Sasuke, deixando uma Sakura confusa.

Sakura: _"Eu hein...o.o cada doido que me aparece, se bem que esse dois são uma gracinha"_-pensava a Haruno enquanto pegava seu mp3(afinal mora com os tios mais tinha uma grande herança que os seus pais deixaram, era digamos milionária, mas, não sabia...) Colocara seu MP3, e ia andando em direção ao refeitório-

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure

Of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Sakura: - andava lentamente para o refeitório, ouvindo calmamente sua musica.

Refrão

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

**_Alguém passara correndo e esbarrara nela._**

???: EI! Olha por onde anda novata sua inútil!

Sakura: -olha para o rosto da pessoa, era uma garota, cabelos negros e longos e olhos da mesma cor, se vestia como patricinha – o.o inútil?

Kin: SIM! Alem de inútil é surda?

Sakura: -já irritada se levanta encarando-a- Posso até ser surda, mas não sou retardada o suficiente para perder meu tempo com uma pessoa fútil e desprezível como você!

Kin: -já irritada grita com Sakura- O QUE VEM DE BAIXO NÃO ME ATINGE!

Sakura: -já impaciente, em ter que perder tempo com alguém assim, e em volta das duas algumas pessoas observavam a discussão.- AÉ? O QUE VEM DE BAIXO NÃO TE ATINJE?

Kin: -impacientemente mexendo em seus cabelos, com uma expressão irritada- SIM, SUA SURDA FOI ISSO QUE VOCÊ OUVIU! O QUE VEM DE BAIXO NÃO ME ATINGE SÓ ME ELEVA!

Sakura: -estalando os dedos e encarando Kin com um olhar assassino- ENTÃO SUA BURRA,SENTA EM UM FORMIGUEIRO PARA VER O QUE ACONTECE, VAI TE ELEVAR SIM! VOCÊ VAI SAIR VOANDO SUA TROXA!

Kin: ORA SUA! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

Sakura: EU? SOU UMA PESSOA QUE TENHO NOÇÃO!NÃO SOU FUTIL E NEM PATRICINHA! GRAVE ESTE NOME SUA TROXA HARUNO SAKURA!

Kin: humpf... u.u não gravo nomes de perdedores!

Sakura: u.u então querida por que você sabe o seu nome?

Naruto,Sasuke e Tenten que observavam a discussão ficam impressionados, afinal ninguém tinha gênio o suficiente para encarar a Kin.

Kin: OQUE? –voa em Sakura, lhe dando um soco no estomago

Sakura: FILA DA EGUA! –da um tapa na cara de Kin, e um silencio toma o local após o eco do tapa desferido

Kin: COMO OUSOU TOCAR NO MEU ROSTO? –chave de braço, no pescoço de Sakura

Sakura: TOCANDO ASSIM OLHA COM A MÃO! -outro tapa só que no outro lado da face

Kin: SUA PUTA!-novamente o silencio toma conta do local, e alguns passos são ouvidos, todos param e encaram a figura que já se encontrava na porta do refeitório...

???: O que ouve aqui?

Tenten: _"Uhul hora de ferrar a Patty"_ Senhor diretor! A senhorita Sakura aluna nova transferida de Menou, Herdeira do ilustre clã Haruno irá pensar da escola, sendo que mal chegou e já foi agredida?

Diretor: Por quem?

Naruto: A KIN!

Diretor: -com um olhar severo- Kin, se dirija ao meu gabinete agora!

Kin: mas senhor ela quem começou!

Diretor: não te perguntei nada! Para o meu gabinete AGORA! – o diretor e Kin se retiram do refeitório.

Tenten: -abraça a prima- A SUA PESTE MAL ENTROU NA ESCOLA E SURTOU COM A PATRICINHA!

Sakura: u.u ela quem pidio...

Tenten: e teria como você se livrar da professora de matemática?

Sakura: ¬¬ tenten não me peça de mais!

XXxXxXxXxSaidaxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten: Sakura-chan, vamos logo, você demora muito, naruto-kun espera a gente!

Naruto: Tudo bem afinal, também estou esperando Neji e o Sasuke-teme...

Sakura: u.u já vou! –jogando a mochila nas costas de qualquer jeito, afinal quando tenten começava a reclamar... era algo muito "problemático"...

E na porta surgem duas silhuetas, uma já conhecida Uchiha Sasuke, e uma outra na qual Sakura não tinha conhecimento...

Sasuke: vamos logo seu lerdo, que eu estou com fome!

Naruto: eu estava esperando a Sakura-chan! –colocando seu braço em volta dos ombros de Sakura, que fez Sasuke, sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas nem ligara ou se quer prestara a atenção afinal acabara de conhecê-la...

Sasuke: Baka, Largue a menina o que ela vai pensar de você? –olhando com um olhar de raiva para o loiro hiper-ativo...

Sakura: -aproveita a distração e anda um pouco mais rápido ficando ao lado de tenten que conversava calmamente com o jovem , de olhos perolados e longos cabelos negros...

Tenten: Neji-kun!Está é minha prima... Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!Este é meu velho amigo de infância Negi!

Sakura: Prazer... –com o olhar em uma sorveteria- Nhya, tenten-chan vamos tomar um sorvete?

Tenten: O que você acha Neji?

Neji: Por mim tudo bem...

Mas mal sabiam que atras Naruto e Sasuke batiam uma aposta...

Naruto: quem beijar a Sakura primeiro vence!

Sasuke: u.u mas não pode ser roubado, ouviu seu baka?

Naruto: OK teme!

Na sorveteria:

Sakura: Quero um de... Chocolate!

Tenten: Flocos...

Neji: Pistache!

Eles se sentam à mesa, e começam a tomar o sorvete calmamente quando:

???: HaHaHa.Quanto tempo não querida Sakura-chan?

Eba/o/

Mari-Sakura-chan, obrigada pela reviews... sim, o esquema dos casais principais:

Sasuke+Sakura+Gaara

Shikamaru+Tenten+Neji...

Esse são os casais que eu já tenho planos...

Obrigada...até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
